Shameimaru Aya
'Abilities' ---- Wind God Girl T Cost: ''- Cooldown: '- seconds *Passive - 'Aya increases her Ability Power by 1% for every 12 bonus Movement Speed received. *Passive - ''For each dash from any of Aya's skills, Aya gains 1 stack of 「Peerless Wind God」 with each stack increases Aya's Movement Speed by 10% for 1.5 seconds, can be stored up to 3 stacks. ---- Wind Sign「Opening Wind of the Tengu Realm」Q Cost: 35 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''0.2 seconds *''Passive - ''For every 12/11/10/9/8 seconds, Aya gains 1 charge of this skill, stacking up to 3 charges. *''Active - ''Aya consumes 1 charge of this skill to summon a small whirlwind that will be moved toward a targeted location, dealing 42/60/78/96/114 + AP magic damage to all enemies on its path before staying in place at the target location to inflicts 14/20/26/32/38 + AP magic damage to all enemies within 120 radius nearby for every 0.3 seconds, up to a total of 2.5 seconds. When a small whirlwind that stays in place is hit through with another small whirlwind, both small whirlwinds will be merged into one giant whirlwind that moves toward a targeted location that was targeted by an already merged small whirlwind, dealing 60/84/108/132/156 + AP magic damage to all enemies on its path before staying in place at the target location to inflict 20/28/36/44/52 + AP magic damage to all enemies within 240 radius nearby and reducing their Movement Speed by 6% for every 0.3 seconds, up to a total of 10 stacks with 60% reduction on the Movement Speed of affected enemies, the Movement Speed debuff lasts for 1.5 seconds and the giant whirlwind lasts for 3.5 seconds. When the small whirlwind passes through the giant whirlwind, the small whirlwind will be consumed by the giant whirlwind to fuel itself into moving forward for 800 range while inflicting 60/84/108/132/156 + AP magic damage to all enemies hits on its path and knocking them up then the giant whirlwind disappears after reaching the maximum distance. The whirlwind inflicts only two-thirds of the total damage dealt against non-hero units. *''Note - ''This skill requires a charge to be consumed to be able to cast its effect. *''Note - ''The interval to get each charge of this skill can be reduced by Cooldown Reduction effects. *''Note - ''The 2 giant whirlwinds can't be merged on each other. ---- Squall「Sarutahiko's Guidance」W Cost: 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 Mana '''Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *''Active - ''Aya dashes for 500 range toward the specified direction, inflicting 55/90/125/160/195 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit on her traveling path. If Aya dashes through at least one whirlwind of Wind Sign「Opening Wind of the Tengu Realm」Q, she will unleash a blast of wind at the end of her traveling path, dealing 45/75/105/135/165 + AP magic damage to all enemies nearby and knocking them up. ---- Headwind「Route Forbidden to Man」E Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 seconds *''Active - ''Aya blows a boulder forward, inflicting 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage to all enemies the boulder hits through. When the boulder hits on the giant whirlwind of Wind Sign「Opening Wind of the Tengu Realm」Q, it will be shattered and merged into the giant whirlwind, causing the giant whirlwind to deal 12/16/20/24/28 + AP bonus magic damage to all enemies within 240 radius nearby for every 0.3 seconds until the whirlwind disappears. ---- 「Illusionary Dominance」 R Cost: 80 / 90 / 100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''75 / 65 / 55 seconds *''Active 1st Cast - ''Aya fires a single wind bullet forward, inflicting 150/250/350 + AP magic damage to all enemies on its path and will disappear on contact with an enemy hero which disarms them for 1/1.25/1.5 seconds. After Aya casts this skill, she will be able to cast 「Peerless Wind God」 R as the second cast of this skill for 3 times or within 4 seconds. 「Peerless Wind God」 R Cost: '' Cooldown: '0.5 seconds *Active 2nd Cast - 'Aya dashes behind a target, inflicting 50/75/100 + AP magic damage to all enemies on her traveling path including the target. At the end of the dash effect, Aya will leave one '''small whirlwind' of the Wind Sign「Opening Wind of the Tengu Realm」Q behind her at the arrival location. This skill can be cast up to 3 times while the skill is in effect. ---- 'Skins' ----